Hoffnung
by Kassie auf Deutsch
Summary: Der kleine Aragorn hat einen Albtraum und Elrond tröstet ihn. Aragorn entdeckt, dass Elben mit offenen Augen schlafen.


**_Hoffnung_**

_Ok, hier sind wir nun mit einer weiteren Story der Mellon Chronicles, freundlicherweise übersetzt von Verena. Ich hoffe, ihr genießt es!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_**~Hoffnung~**

_Von Siobhan  
  
**Rating**: G  
**Feedback**: siobhancl2@aol.com  
**Spoilers**: Keine  
  
_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Disclaimer**:_

_Mir gehört nichts aus Mittelerde oder irgendeine von Tolkiens Welten oder Charakteren. Ich habe keine Erlaubnis diese Charaktere zu benutzen und bekomme kein Geld für diese Story. Diese Geschichte wurde nur zum Genießen geschrieben._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Anmerkung**:_

_Jegliche Rechtschreibe- oder Charakterfehler sind einzig die Schuld des Autors. Ich bin kein Experte über Mittelerde und habe nie behauptet, es zu sein. Also vergebt bitte alle Fehler, die ihr finden könntet._

_Zu dieser Story wurde ich von Cassia inspiriert und ihren wunderbaren Gedanken über Elben. Sie fand heraus, dass Elben mit offenen Augen schlafen und wir fragen uns, was geschehen ist, als Aragorn es das erste Mal herausgefunden hat. Deshalb ist diese Story mit großem Dank Cassia gewidmet, die mich dazu inspiriert zu schreiben. Ohne sie würde es keine Geschichten zu erzählen geben._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Zusätzlicher Disclaimer**:_

_Bitte nehmt zur Kenntnis, dass, wenn Tolkien sagt, dass Aragorns Eltern starben, als er jung war und er deshalb in Elronds Haus aufgezogen wurde, haben wir das so aufgefasst, dass Elrond so etwas wie ein Adoptivvater für seinen weit entfernt verwandten Neffen, Aragorn, war und Elronds Zwillingssöhne, Elladan und Elrohir, so etwas wie ältere Brüder für den jungen Waldläufer waren. Wir wissen, dass das vielleicht nicht der Sichtweise aller über diese Situation entsprechen wird, aber so sehen wir es und das wird in unseren Stories gezeigt. Nehmt bitte keinen Anstoß daran oder beschuldigt uns, wenn ihr es anders seht._

_Danke!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:**_

_An alle, die Gefangener der Dunkelheit gelesen haben und besonders die, die reviewt haben, ein ganz großes Danke! Ihr habt mir damit, dass ihr gesagt habt, dass die Übersetzung gut war, einen riesigen Stein vom Herzen genommen! Ich hoffe, diese Story hier gefällt euch genauso. ;-)_  
Er erwachte erschrocken; schlug das Bettlaken, das sich um seine Arme und um seinen Bauch geschlungen hatte, als er geschlafen hatte, zurück. Der fünfjährige Jahre alte Aragorn saß in der Mitte des großen Elbenbettes und versuchte angestrengt, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Schlafhemdes die Tränen aus seinen Augen und schniefte leise in der Dunkelheit. Es war derselbe Traum, den er hatte, seitdem er vor nur zwei Monaten hier in Rivendell abgesetzt worden war.

Er sagte nie irgendjemandem etwas von den Dämonen, die ihn im Schlaf verfolgten; die, die seine Eltern getötet hatten. Er sah sie wieder und wieder. Und es endete immer gleich. Lord Elrond war freundlich zu ihm und der Elb war mit dem Jungen sehr geduldig gewesen und obwohl er seine neue Familie mochte, vermisste er trotzdem seine Eltern schrecklich. Gedanken an seine Mutter ließen ihn schluchzen und er bekam einen Schluckauf, als er alleine und weinend in der Dunkelheit saß.

Eine leichte Briese blies um Elronds Haus und pfiff leise durch die Schlucht, in der Rivendell errichtet worden war. Die Bäume in der Nähe von Aragorns Zimmer bogen sich leicht unter dem sanften Windstoß, ihre Äste kratzten harmlos gegen sein Fenster. Das Geräusch reichte aus um, den kleinen Jungen zu erschrecken und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, glitt er aus dem Bett und lief den Korridor zu Elronds Zimmer hinunter.

Aragorn stand vor den großen Eichentüren, stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen, ergriff den golden verzierten Türknauf, drehte ihn langsam und öffnete langsam den Türriegel. Nervös blickte er in das große Zimmer hinein.

Er hielt sich selbst an auf und warf einen Blick zurück in den dunklen Korridor, nach Zeichen suchend, dass irgendwelche Elben wach waren. Es war jedoch niemand da und das einzige Geräusch war das Heulen des Windes, als er auf seinem Weg zu den höheren Bergen durch die Schlucht wehte. Seine Ängste herunterschluckend, presste sich Aragorn durch die enge Öffnung der Tür und tapste leise zu Elronds Bett.

Das große Bett war mit seidenen Laken bedeckt, die in Falten herunterfielen, wo der schlafende Elb lag. Aragorn konnte kaum die Oberfläche des Bettes sehen, also kletterte er leise am Holzrahmen hochnach oben, hielt sich an den Laken fest und zog sich hoch, um sich über den Elben zu beugen und ihn anzusehen.

Elrond schlief auf seinem Rücken, sein Mund leicht geöffnet und seine Hände ruhten auf seiner Brust. Aber es waren die Augen des Elben, die Aragorns Herz in seiner Brust erstarren ließen. Lord Elronds Augen waren offen. Das Kind betrachtete ihn für ein paar Sekunden um zu sehen, ob er vielleicht blinzeln würde, vielleicht war der Elb einfach wach und dachte nach. Aber als Elrond sich nicht bewegte oder blinzelte, erfasste Schrecken das Kind. Die einzigen Menschen, die er je vollkommen still und mit ihren Augen offen gesehen hatte, waren tote Menschen gewesen.

Neue Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf, als ihn Angst durchfuhr. Er presste seine Hände an Lord Elronds Schulter, schüttelte den Erwachsenen und rief durch die Schluchzer, die seinen kleinen Körper schüttelten, seinen Namen.

Die ältere Elb holte tief Luft, blinzelte und wandte sich der Störungsquelle in seinem Zimmer zu. Völlig wach werdend, setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf und runzelte die Stirn in Richtung seiner Bettseite. Er war sich sicher, dass jemand in seinem Zimmer gewesen war, seinen Namen gerufen und ihn geschüttelt hatte, aber jetzt war niemand mehr da.

Als der Elbenlord geblinzelt und sich aufgesetzt hatte, war Aragorn so überrascht gewesen, dass er vom Bettgestell gerutscht war und zurück in die Mitte des Raumes gesprungen war. Vollkommen still stehend wartete er um zu sehen, was passieren würde. Vielleicht würde der Elb ihn einfach übersehen.

Aber Elrond hatte Elbenaugen und entdeckte leicht das verängstigte Kind, als er sich aufsetzte. Sein Stirnrunzeln wurde zu Sorge, als er seine Beine über den Rand des Bettes schwang und sich auf den Rand der Matratze setzte, sich herunterbeugend, um den kleinen Menschen anzusehen.

„Aragorn? Warum bist du um diese Zeit auf?", fragte er den kleinen Jungen sanft, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er die Antwort kannte. Er und seine Söhne wussten von den Alpträumen des Kindes und hatten viele Nächte damit verbracht, bei dem Menschen zu sitzen, bis er wieder eingeschlagen war.

Aragorns Augen waren groß und sein Mund fiel auf, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat und versuchte zu verstehen versuchte, was er gerade gesehen hatte und, was wovon er wusste, was dass es wahr war.

Elrond wurde beunruhigt, kniete sich auf den weichen Teppich und brachte sich so auf Augenhöhe mit dem Kind. „Sag mir, Aragorn, was ist passiert?" Er konnte die Tränen sehen, die das Gesicht des Jungen herunter liefen und streckte sanft seine Hand aus.

Auf den Elben zeigend, aber unfähig sich zu rühren, sagte er zwischen den Schluchzern, die sich gerade beruhigten, seine Worte und seine Atemzüge unregelmäßig: „Ihre Augen waren offen."

Der Elbenlord runzelte leicht die Stirn, der Unruhe des Kindes nicht ganz folgen könnend. „Ja, Kleiner."

„Aber ich … ich dachte, das heißt …" Aragorn beendete den Satz nicht, er konnte es nicht und er senkte seinen Blick schuldbewusst zu Boden.

Elrond verstand die Sorgen des Kindes immer noch nicht. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und legte sanft seine langen Finger unter das winzige Kinn und hob Aragorns Kopf, bis der Junge dazu gezwungen war, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Du dachtest was?"

Seine Stimme war sanft und ermutigend und Aragorn schluckte schwer, als er zu Ende sprach, seine Worte nur ein Flüstern, als sie seinen Mund verließen. „Ich dachte, Ihr wäret tot, Sir."

„Oh, Aragorn." Plötzliche Erkenntnis traf den Elben und nahm ihm für einen Moment den Atem, als er den Jungen in seine Arme nahm und den winzigen Menschen fest an sich drückte.

Aragorn legte seinen Kopf an die Tunika des Elbenlords und presste sein Ohr gegen Elronds Brust, dem gleichmäßigen Schlagen des Elbenherzens lauschend. Seine Hände packten unwillkürlich die Falten des seidenen Hemdes fester, als der Elb ihn hochhob und sich mit ihm zurück auf den Rand des Bettes setzte. Nicht wirklich wissend, wie er sich verhalten sollte und nun endlich die Ängste des Kindes verstehend, wiegte Elrond den Jungen für ein paar Minuten, bevor er wieder sprach.

Als er etwas sagte, war seine Stimme sehr leise, aber sie hallte unter Aragorns Ohr laut in seiner Brust wieder und das Kind bewegte sich nicht. „Aragorn, Elben schlafen mit offenen Augen." Er strich mit seiner freien Hand über das Haar des Jungen und fuhr fort. „Also habe ich, als du mich gesehen hast, nur geschlafen. Es gibt nichts, worum du dir Sorgen machen musst."

Aragorn nickte leicht. Aber dann tauchte ein Gedanke in seinem jungen Verstand auf und er stieß sich von dem Elben ab und sah nach oben in die großen, dunklen Augen. „Vielleicht haben meine Eltern dann nur geschlafen? Vielleicht waren sie ja gar nicht tot!"

Die Hoffnung in den Augen des kleinen Jungen versetzte dem älteren Elben einen Dolchstoß durch sein Herz und er sah mit einem Seufzen weg, bevor er wieder den Blick erwiderte, der ihn dazu anflehte, ihm zuzustimmen. „Solche Hoffnung in solch einer kleinen Person. Du hättest Estel genannt werden sollen." Er lächelte auf den Jungen herab. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, die Wahrheit dem Kind zu erklären und blickte in die großen, tränengefüllten Augen. Er nahm das Kind wieder in seine Arme, wartete, bis Aragorn sich wieder gegen ihn entspannt hatte und erklärte weiter.

„Menschen schlafen nicht mit offenen Augen, Aragorn. Das tun nur Elben." Er wartete, um zu sehen, wie der Junge reagieren würde.

Als Aragorn nichts sagte, beugte er sich hinunter, um dem Kind ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Aragorn?"

Der Junge nickte und versuchte sehr, nicht wieder zu weinen. „Ich verstehe. Ich habe nur … gehofft." Er spielte mit dem Knopf des Hemdes des Elben in nahe seiner Hand und sah dem Elben nicht in die Augen.

„Estel." Elrond hielt den Jungen ein wenig fester und sah die gegenüberliegende Wand an, seinen Kopf schüttelnd;, die Dinge, die das Schicksal einem auferlegte, waren manchmal grausam und hart. Menschen lebten so kurze Leben. Er hatte nicht anfangen wollen, an dem Kind zu hängen, als sie ihn nach Rivendell gebracht hatten. Jetzt, als er Aragorn tröstete, wurde ihm klar, dass es zu spät war und er lächelte sich selbst ironisch selbst zu.

Nach einigen Minuten sprach Elrond wieder. „Bist du soweit, jetzt wieder in dein eigenes Bett zurück zu gehen?"

Aragorn hielt inne. Er fühlte sich so sicher, hier in den Armen des älteren Elben sitzend, und es war lange her gewesen, dass er sich so gefühlt hatte. Leise antwortete er endlich: „Kann ich für ein paar Minuten einfach noch hier bleiben?" Er festigte seinen Griff um die Taille des Elben, sich davor fürchtend, dass ihm die Sicherheit verwehrt wurde. „Bitte?"

Elrond lächelte, als er fühlte, wie der kleine Mensch sich noch stärker an ihn hängte. Er legte seine Hand auf den Kopf des Kindes, als er die Umarmung erwiderte. „Natürlich kannst du."

Aragorn seufzte, lockerte seinen Griff und entspannte sich in den starken Armen, die ihn hielten. Als er dort saß, mit seinem Ohr an die Brust des Elben gepresst und dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag lauschend, begann Elrond, leise zu summen. Es war ein alters elbisches Wiegenlied, das, wie er sich erinnerte, seine Frau seinen eigenen Zwillingssöhnen vorgesungen hatte. Das Kind in seinen Armen lächelte und entspannte sich weiter, das leise Summen wiegte ihn zurück in den Schlaf.

In wenigen Augenblicken schlief der Junge tief und fest. Elrond strich die widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen aus dem kleinen Gesicht und sah das schlafende Kind an. Die dunklen Augenwimpern des Menschen streiften seine blassen Wangen und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, als er langsam und tief atmete.

Elrond bewegte den Jungen vorsichtig in seinen Armen, stand auf, ging aus seinem Zimmer und zurück durch den Korridor. Elladan lehnte in der Tür zu seinem eigenen Raum, seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und lächelte dem älteren Elben zu, als er auf ihn zukam.

„Wieder Alpträume?", fragte der Zwilling seinen Vater. Sein Haar war vom Schlafen zerzaust und seine Augen halb offen, als er während der Frage gähnte.

Elrond lächelte und blickte auf das Kind in seinen Armen herab. „Ja. Ich fürchte es." Er lachte ein wenig, als er fort fuhr. „Und er hat gerade entdeckt, dass Elben mit offenen Augen schlafen."

Elladan lachte leise bei dem Gedanken. „Oh ja, Menschen tun das ja nicht. Das hatte ich vergessen. Welch Offenbarung."

„"Nun ja, es wäre amüsant gewesen, wenn die einzigen Wesen, die Aragorn jemals mit offenen Augen liegend gesehen hat, nicht Tote gewesen wären." Elrond seufzte und sah seinen Sohn an, der sofort wieder ernst wurde.

„Oh, das wäre so, als würde ich nicht mit deinen Augen geschlossen finden."

„Ja." Elrond schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er hoffte, dass es bedeuten würde, dass seine Eltern noch leben würden."

Elladan sah auf den Boden unter seinen Füßen, sein Herz für den Menschen mitfühlend. „Armes Kind."

„Ich glaube, dass seine Eltern ihn falsch genannt haben." Elrond lächelte, als er den Jungen ansah, der in seinen Armen geräuschvoll schlief. „Es sind viele Jahre her, dass es in diesem Haus Kinder gab, Elladan." Aragorn bewegte sich leicht und kuschelte seinen Kopf mit einen stillen Seufzen gegen den Elbenlord.

Der Zwilling kannte diesen Blick in den Augen seines Vaters. „Und welchen Namen genau hast du dem Jungen gegeben?" Er warf dem älteren Elben ein schiefes Grinsen zu. „Als ob sein eigener nicht gut genug wäre."

„Hoffnung." Elrond blickte immer noch in das schlafende Gesicht.

Elladan verdrehte die Augen, stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und kam näher, den Menschen ansehend, den sein Vater trug. „Estel? Vater, das kannst du nicht, er wird mit so einem Namen verprügelt werden."

„Ich habe nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt." Elronds Augen schossen nach oben und sein Blick fing den seines Sohnes, das leise Lachen des jungen Elben verstummen lassend. „Das Kind ist genau das, was er für uns und für alle Menschen in Mittelerde trägt."

Elladan nickte, sein Lächeln zu verstecken versuchend. Seine Erwiderung wurde unterbrochen, als die Tür zu Elrohirs Zimmer sich öffnete und Elladans Zwilling in den Korridor stolperte, mit verschleiertem Blick und verwirrt. „Was ist los, alles in Ordnung? Ich habe Stimmen gehört."

„Geh wieder schlafen, Elrohir", rief Elladan ihm leise zu. „Es ist nichts."

Elrond lächelte dem älteren Zwilling zu und ging den Korridor hinunter, an Elrohir vorbei. „Aragorn hatte wieder einen Alptraum."

Elrohir wurde sofort besorgt und kam zu seinem Vater. „Ist er in Ordnung?"

Die Weichherzigkeit seines jüngsten Zwillings berührte ihn und der Elbenlord lächelte. „Das wird er sein. Geh wieder schlafen, mein Sohn."

Zögernd drehte Elrohir sich um und betrat wieder sein Zimmer, die Tür hinter sich schließend. Elladan blieb im Korridor und sah seinem Vater zu, wie er zurück zur Tür des Zimmers des Menschen ging und dabei leise das Schlaflied summte, das ihre Mutter ihnen vorgesungen hatte. Es war schön, das Lied wieder unter den Dächern Rivendells zu hören. Sein Vater hatte Recht; vielleicht würde der Jungen ihnen allen neue Hoffnung bringen. Das Haus Elronds konnte ein wenig Licht in diesen dunklen Tagen gebrauchen. Er lächelte und verließ den Korridor. Die Zukunft würde es zeigen; es würde Spaß machen, Estel zu einem Mann heranwachsen zu sehen. Er fragte sich geistesabwesend, als er wieder einschlief, zu welcher Art Mann das junge Kind heranwachsen würde und welcher Art Welt der Junge entgegentreten würde.

Drei Türen von Elladans Zimmer entfernt, legte Elrond Aragorn sanft in sein eigenes Bett und deckte ihn mit der der dicken Decke zu, die sie für den Menschen hergebracht hatten, als die selben Gedanken über die Zukunft des Jungen durch seinen Kopf huschten.

Estel. Hoffnung. Es war ein guter Name; er nickte sich selbst zu, als er den Raum verließ und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.


End file.
